


关于雨宫二哥变成小朋友这件事

by tttotw (Samarium_AL)



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw
Summary: 被田崎敬浩少年时期的笑容萌翻之后的摸鱼
Relationships: Amamiya Masaki/Hiroto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	关于雨宫二哥变成小朋友这件事

\--雨宫家--  
“Hiroto。”  
嗯……  
“Hiroto！”  
嗯？  
刚刚结束一笔生意，广斗还没睡够呢，就被童声吵醒了。  
家里什么时候有孩子了？  
额外套上一条长裤，雨宫三弟循着声音到了雨宫二哥的房间。然后，在刀尖枪口下摸爬滚打无数次、公认见过世面心态良好的广斗倒吸一口凉气。  
原因无他，雅贵的房间里站着一个小朋友，大眼镜有酒窝，没有发胶发蜡的头发乖乖地贴在耳朵附近，还穿着和广斗身上一样的白T恤，只不过小朋友把它穿成了长袍，浑身上下只此一件。  
“Hiroto，niisan变成小朋友了！”雅贵兴奋地向广斗展示自己的小胳膊小腿儿。  
比起结果，难道不该考虑一下原因吗？还有，你一个成年男性突然变成小朋友了，以后怎么生活啊！  
“这是怎么回事，Masaki？”  
“你对niisan尊重一点啊，”雅贵踢开地上的皮衣，一下子跳到了床上（弹起来的时候广斗无意间看到他真的只穿了一件T恤），“还找得到咱们小时候的衣服吗？”  
“我说，你能不能解释一下你是怎么变成这副样子的？”嘴上嫌弃着，广斗还是回房间翻箱倒柜起来——他小时候很多衣服都穿的雅贵的。  
穿着童装，叼着葡萄棒冰的少年雅贵坐在沙发上，喜滋滋地看着愁眉苦脸的广斗。  
他怎么这么容易就接受了事实啊！广斗一个大男人也不会带孩子，总不能顿顿咖喱饭把他拉扯到二十吧……

“下个月还有一个活。”  
“别看我这样，打起架来还是没问题的！”  
雅贵的宣言倒是问题不大，尊龙的胞弟，即使未成年也能撂倒几个壮汉。但是……  
“你这个样子怎么和外人说？”总不能逢人就解释一遍身手非凡四处撩妹（并失败）的雨宫家次男变成了小朋友吧？有几个信的……带着这么一个小孩子出去能接到活才怪呢，东家们非得以为雨宫兄弟看不起他们不可。  
不能眼看着雨宫家风评被害。

\--一斗缶--  
广斗仔细盘算过了，他认识的人里，无限的二位没什么好指望的，白魔虽然也接受孤儿（现在雨宫雅贵完全符合“孤儿”这个身份）但雅贵非得追着大姐姐们把夜店搅得一团糟不可，达磨一家二手烟弥漫不利于小朋友身体健康。数来数去还是山王街勉强值得托付。  
但是有必要这么齐吗，山王联合会干部们在一斗缶里一个不差排排坐，连苺美瑠狂都在。  
“雨宫带了个小朋友啊。”“太罕见了，拍下来！”  
诶，可不能拍！广斗赶紧护住雅贵。来这里就是为了避免风评被害的。

如果可以重来，广斗一定不会在和直美商量的时候让雅贵单独和苺美瑠狂全部成员共处一室。  
好容易说服了直美，回来就被明日香吼了一通。广斗恨铁不成钢地拽走了雅贵。

\--雨宫家--  
“叫你不听话，这么小就摸女人屁股……”  
“啊啊，Hiroto放手啊，我是想搂她的，我忘了我太矮了……”  
正值盛年的雨宫广斗将从前一直打不过的雅贵按在膝上，运用他仅有的育儿知识——不听话就打屁股——来教训小朋友。雅贵越挣扎他下手越重。  
一向在格斗技上比弟弟更胜一筹的雨宫二哥没能挣脱弟弟的魔爪，最终被打出了眼泪。

事后，愧疚的广斗纵容雅贵吃了三支葡萄棒冰。  
半夜里，屁股滚烫胃口冰凉的雅贵跑到了广斗的房间。  
最终还是掀起被子把小朋友搂在怀里。  
“明天带你去鬼邪高吧……乖一点，克制一下，别成为番长。”  
“嗯。”嗓子还有点哑，雅贵拼命点头来弥补发声的不足。  
一颗小脑袋在胸口蹭来蹭去，广斗的心此刻十分柔软。等怀里小朋友的呼吸平稳下来，广斗小声地喊出了那个称呼：  
“Niisan……”

清晨的阳光穿过没拉窗帘的窗户照在床上相拥而眠的兄弟身上。  
雨宫广斗一睁眼就看到了二哥明晃晃的笑容。  
“Masaki！！！！！！！！！”  
“很多年没和Hiroto一起睡觉了呢。”雅贵的笑容更加灿烂了，昨天才摸过女人屁股的手指向了弟弟下身，“Hiroto很精神嘛……”

“都说了不许打哥哥啊！！！！！！！！！”


End file.
